When Dawn Turns to Dusk
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: What happens when Voldemort suddenly appears in Harry's room? Will Harry take him up on his offer? Story a lot better than summary! Smutasm and yaoi await thos who read...


When Dawn Turns to Dusk

_Hola everyone! This is just me trying my hand in turning Harry.. well urm... evil? LOL this will be a good experiment.. well... later :D _

AN: Dumbledore doesn't die in Half Blood Prince for this story.. Though I wish it wouldn't have happened in HP either...

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of JK's wonderful series_l

Warning:Slash, yaoi,a guy and another guy smexin it up! How else can I put it?!

"_Harry... You do not belong to the light. __You never have..__How many times have I told you that?" Voldemort stood tall and proud in the middle of his bedroom, staring down at Harry. Harry frowned. "Do you mean to __insinuate__, that I've been living a very well thought out lie?" _

_Voldemort chuckled darkly. "__Ha! Its just as I thought. We've been on the same page for a while now...__And __just __who do you think orchestrated it all?" Harry felt a pang of pain. "D-Dumbledore?" __ Voldemort only smiled knowingly, for the past month or so he had felt the boy's doubts through the strange connection they had.._

_"But then... What was the point __of telling me about the Horcruxes... ?If Dumbledore knew I was one of them? I mean.. If he knew I was a Horcrux, surely he knew what the rest of them were...?" Voldemort merely shrugged "That is a question that only Dumbledore can answer.." He then lowered his mouth to Harry's ear and blew in it. _

_"He deceived you Harry.. __Think about it...Have I ever lied to you? Tried to kill you yes. But to be fair about it, you were trying to kill me also." Harry thought about it and came up blank. Voldemort, his enemy had never lied to him... Whereas Dumbledore, his supposed ally, had lied to him many times. Of course he had said he was 'protecting' him. _

_"You see? Harry, come to me and __ lets fulfill another prophecy. Here let me show you..."_

_Voldemort produced a small crystal orb, much like the ones which had been in the Department of Mysteries.. "This prophecy has to do with my partner.. " This time Voldemort didn't stop at just blowing in his ear, he __also nipped at the lobe. Harry turned red as a beet and was tempted to yell to the heavens that he didn't swing that way. _

_"Harry.. Plea__se stop using my fake name in your mind. Call me Tom. At last then we'll finally be less formal.. my little Phoenix..." Harry couldn't keep in the slight mewl that came out of his mouth when Tom went south and began to plant open mouthed kisses on his neck. "T-Tom...mmm" Harry unconsciously arched his neck and Tom chuckled at the better access he was given. "Harry... Do you want to hear the prophecy?" Harry nodded and then heard a wispy voice come on._

_"On the eve that the __Great Snake allies with his worst enemy , The Chosen Phoenix , only then will absolute victory be ensured for both. However if neither one of the pair realizes this before the Great Battle, or fail to act upon it ,both the Snake and the Phoenix shall both perish in the cruelest of ways. " The wispy voice died away,leaving Harry scared witless. What did she mean act upon it.. ?Surely not.... They were both men! "Those were my thoughts exactly Harry... But who are we to deny fate? And despite my original worries.. I do find you rather exquisite..." Tom Riddle stood up and looked at Harry with unwavering eyes. "What say you Harry? Will you willingly ally yourself with me and act as my eternal partner?" Harry looked at the hand Voldemort extended to him. "Eternal partner... But does.. That mean l-like doing __**that**__...?" Tom nodded and then smiled softly. "But before you say anything... I have one last thing I want to do..." He pointed his wand at himself and then mumbled an incantation that was in a different language and then Harry was blinded by a flash of yellow light._

_The light __disappeared and Harry gasped. Before him stood Tom Riddle, as he was before he tore his soul into tiny pieces._

_"What say you Harry?" Then Tom's eyes dropped to the bottom half of Harry's anatomy. "Then again it seems silly of me to ask when little Harry seems to be rather taken with me already..." Tom chuckled and Harry had to repress a moan as Tom's hand ghosted over his clothed erection. "Harry... Pardon for the cliché... But please __...Come over to the Dark Side.." Harry grinned at the hinted reference to Star Wars and chuckled. _

_Tom sat down on Harry's bed and watched the teen deliberate what his next action would be. _

_Harry thought about the implications of what he would be doing. He would be betraying everything that his friends and Dumbledore stood for. His mind tangled in snarls around the Head Master's name. How could the man train him, if in the end his life would be sacrificed anyway? Was there __really any meaning to the last 16 years -almost 17- of his life? _

_Harry was sorely tempted to let the lust filled part of his mind do the thinking and let what would happen , happen. "Harry, breathe... I don't need you to faint from lack of oxygen... Even though the implications of what could transpire during that time is very enticing ... I want to do this the right way.. At least to__day anyway.. Because now that we've both realized it... There is __**no**__ turning back.." Tom grew strangely silent, not as though he regretted his words but as though he wished they weren't true.... And it was that sincerity behind his words that sealed Harry's choice. After all, last year Dumbledore hadn't given him a choice in whether or not he would search for the Horcruxes after he left the Dursleys..._

_"I'll do it," Tom's head shot up, eyes full of wonder. He watched Harry and then smiled a seductive grin. Tom crawled over to the blushing teen and captured his lips. Harry was at first unresponsive but with a little coaxing he was soon participating actively in the quickly heating kiss. They finally surfaced for air and Tom smiled down at the teen._

_Harry painted a seductive picture, with his ever disheveled hair, those lust filled green eyes and his kiss swollen lips. It took Tom's many years of self control to not ravish him right then and there. Tom crawled over the teen and then moved his other leg so that he was straddling the teen. Repressing a chuckle, Tom began kissing down Harry's throat, biting and nipping the exposed skin at times. He stopped at the hollow of the boy's neck and paused to suck on the skin there. "Mmm.. Tom..." _

_Tom got up and pushed Harry, so that he was lying flush on the bed. He quickly swooped down and reclaimed those sweet tender lips. Tom swiped his tongue across the boy's bottom lip and chuckled when he was given access to Harry's mouth. Tom left no crevice of his __young lover's mouth unexplored and smiled when he was rewarded with a breathy moan. Tom kissed the edge of the boy's mouth,leaving Harry panting heavily, a dark blush on Harry's cheeks that looked as though it was painted on. _

_Tom made short work of both his and Harry's shirts, his cloak having been discarded long ago. He tossed the interfering fabrics to some corner of the room and then began to trail opened mouthed kisses down the expanse of creamy white skin that was Harry's chest. He stopped short of reaching Harry's waistband and traveled back up._

_Harry moaned loudly when he felt Tom's hot tongue ghost over his nipple.__"Aghh... T-Tom... My family..." Tom made no move to move away from the spot and then sighed. "Before they could wake up, I placed a sleeping charm on them;it won't lift until midnight..." Harry smiled at the thought of spending the day with Tom...even if it was spent doing perverse things. "Relax Harry... And enjoy.." _

_Harry could feel himself practically melt with those words and then Tom resumed his earlier actions. He lazily drew his tongue over one of Harry's erect nipples and the over the other one, causing Harry to shiver in pleasure.__ Then he felt warmth engulf his right nipple and his hand went up to his mouth, as he tried to stifle yet another moan._

_Tom's white hand shot out and grasped Harry's wrist. "Don't hide your moans... Please.. Moan for me Harry..." Tom __reattached his mouth onto the boy's pert nub and sucked on it. This time Harry made no move to repress his rather loud moan. He didn't care that he was being pleasured by the man he had been raised to think of as his enemy, all that mattered was this moment. Besides that , Tom gave him something that his 'allies' had never given him. A choice. And if it was his enemy that was the first person to do that, then the rest of the world could go to hell!_

_Tom sighed and pulled off of Harry's nipple and switched so that he was sitting behind the teen. Apparently he had heard every word of his mental rant. Tom pulled the distracted teen up into an embrace. "Harry...." He loved the way Tom said his name. As though he was the most important person in his life... "That's because you are... Harry... I think I love you.." Harry's eyes widened and then he felt as though he would cry. "I think I love you too..." Both men chuckled. "But you know this position does have it's advantages.. For example..."_

_Harry gasped as Tom's hands resumed his mouths work on his nipples, pinching and rubbing. He himself hadn't known that they were that sensitive.._

_"Aghh... Tom...." Tom chuckled and then suddenly their positions were flipped so that Harry was straddling the older man. "Hehe.. It's no fair if I just take and don't give back.. Besides that I think you are wearing entirely too much clothing Tom..." Harry's voice surprised the Dark Lord. It was so saturated with lust... He had never seen this side of the boy... Tom decided he liked it. _

_Harry moved his hands down the expanse of white that made up Tom's chest. He rubbed slightly against the man's nipples then continued his j__ourney south. After all, he was going to pay Tom back in full. He reached the waist band of Tom's black jeans and with a lust filled grin, began undoing them with is mouth._

_Tom groaned in pleasure as he felt Harry's warm mouth on his pants. This boy would be the death of him.... Then the button popped open and while looking Tom in the eye he proceeded to unzip the zipper. Once his pants were undone, Tom lifted his hips and Harry all but ripped them off. Harry's eyes went wide as he was presented with the Dark Lord's huge cock. Apparently he had been expecting boxers.. _

_Then as quickly as the awe had come, it had gone. And that __mischievous lust filled gaze was back in place. "Going commando Tom? I never would have guessed.." Harry chuckled and then lowered his mouth to the tip of Tom's erection, giving it the tiniest of licks. He gasped at the feeling and Tom had to stretch his self-control.. Yes, he had been correct earlier.. Harry would be the death of him. _

_Harry frowned when he saw that his lover was distracted. Well he would change that... _

_Tom watched as Harry opened his mouth and slowly took him inside his was an erotic thing, watching Harry slowly suck him in , inch by agonizing inch. And then he was in to the hilt, the very tip of his cock touching the back of Harry's throat. Then Harry swallowed. Tom did something that sounded like a half-moan and a half-gasp and Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little, sending playful vibrations down Tom's painfully hard shaft._

_Tom couldn't help it as his hips bucked up, visibly making the teen gag. Harry placed a hand on Tom's hip and then his cheeks hollowed as he began sucking. _

_Tom could have died a happy man right at that moment.... _

_Then Harry was on his back,Tom straddling the confused boy. "What did I do wro-" Harry was cut off as Tom swept in to claim those lips that just begged to be kissed. Then he brought three fingers up to Harry's mouth as his own traveled down Harry's neck. "Suck," _

_Harry smirked as he took the digit's into his mouth, picking up where he had left off with the older man's other appendage. _

_Tom moaned as he felt his fingers getting much the same treatment his cock had received. Oh well soon enough the playing field would be evened. Tom reached Harry's waistline and magicked off the pants. He wanted Harry. Now._

_Pulling the fingers out of the teen's mouth he slowly pulled down the green boxers that hid the boy's lovely length from him. Tom smirked as he was nearly smacked in the face with Harry's cock. Tom teasingly licked it but then returned his attention to preparing the boy. _

_Harry winced as he felt a finger being pushed in. It didn't hurt..It was more uncomfortable than anything.. Then the second one entered , causing Harry to give out a small yelp of surprise. "Calm down... Relax..." Yeah that was easily said when you weren't the one with fingers up your ass.. Tom chuckled, "If you're good I might just consider letting you top one day.." Harry growled none too impressively when __** that **__spot was hit. _

_It felt as though the whole world had exploded in bright light and Harry was left seeing stars. "Ngh... TOM!" Tom smiled and purposely made it so he would hit that spot every time._

_Unfortunately for Harry, as the pleasure assaulted his body he also became very aware of the tightening of his balls. He couldn't last much longer.._

_"Tom... Take me!" He didn't need to be told twice. With a quick murmur of a spell his dick was lubed up and with one final thrust of his fingers Tom declared the boy ready. _

_Harry gasped as he felt Tom's cock slowly fill him up. Finally he was in to the hilt and they lay there for a while both in different types of pain. Harry couldn't believe how full he felt and fought against waves of pain. Tom__ groaned as he reminded himself that he couldn't move. Not yet anyway. Harry groaned and shifted his hips, clearly indicating that Tom could move. However Tom had different plans..._

_"Harry.. What is it that you want?" He said it playfully and Harry yelped as he began to pull out. "Tom... Please.." _

_"No Harry, you have to use your words."_

_"You're an irritating arse..."_

_"And you love it."_

_"Yeah yeah.. Tom please... Just move."_

_Tom grinned as he finally achieved what he had been aiming for. He wanted him to beg. Tom __finished pulling out and then with a nod from Harry, he slammed back in, making Harry scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tom set the pace, slow but rough and soon enough Harry was bucking his hips down to meet his thrusts._

_"Tomm...." "Harryyy" They both groaned and moaned until finally Harry let out a scream. "I'm cumming!"_

_White seed covered both their stomachs and Tom's chuckled was cut off as Harry's muscles clenched around him. Soon his seed was in the young teen and he collapsed onto the boy, not removing his flaccid organ from the boy's ass._

_"I take back what said earlier"_

_"What are you talking about Tom?"_

_"I don't think I love you."_

_When this drew a sad sniffle from Harry he picked up where he left off._

_"I __**know**__ I love you. I don't ever want to be apart again.."_

_Harry looked into his lover's red eyes and nodded. _

"And so dawn turned to dusk..." Tom laughed as his young lover punched him on the arm. Tom put back the Pensive into the cupboard and chuckled when he brushed something rather _**hard**_.

Tom leered at his lover and was met by lust filled eyes. "So Tom...ready for round two?"

Tom smiled and then pressed his lips to his lover's throat. "Anytime.."

**Whoo! The labors of a few hours and a very helpful Muse whom I've decided to nickname Gertrude.. Lol funny ****(No offense to anyone named Gertrude)**

**Ok so longest one shot to date hehe hope you liked! **

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
